Spritz's History
Hey all you fellow cats! I have awoke, I'm Spritz, a water cat. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz landed on a building, since he fired the cannon, and looked over at a huge monster, in a red color. Monster: "Oh, look it's a Pizza Cat! Oh, hahaha." A familiar voice shrieked. Voice: "Quiet down cheezy! The microphone is on!" Big Cheese: "Oh Jerry, it doesn't matter, we'll still crush him like yesterday's pancakes!" Jerry: "HEY! I told you not to make fun of my cooking!" Spritz: "What the heck is with these guys?" Spritz asked at the giant. Giant: "Nothing, now eat this sandwich!" The giant swung his fist at Spritz, who jumped out of the way, landing in a river. Spritz: "Talk about convient!" Spritz joked to himself. His tail poked into the water, and water started to get sucked into it. Spritz: "Well, Cheese, I don't know it your in there, but I hope you don't mind me saying your monster is "all wet"." Spritz grinned and lifted his arms. Jerry: "What did he say? Did he say wet? Hey, Cheese did you put that water resistant fomula on this robot like I told you too?" Spritz fired two streams of water, from his rists. -KAAAAAABOOOOOOM!!- Cheese landed on the ground beside Gerry. Jerry: "Must of slipped your mind.." Cheese: "MY MIND!? You idiot! this is your fault!" Cheese's cheeks started to turn red,"WHAT DID YOU SAY???" KABOOM! Spritz: "Well this was one explosive episode!" Spritz laughed as he sped off to his Pizzeria. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz T. Cat walked out of the Pizzaria on the far side of town, where he, worked. Spritz: "Slow day today." Spritz was interupted by a ringing of a phone. Spritz: "And I was hopping it would stay that way..." Spritz darted to the phone. Francine: "Spritz, you gotta come quick! Speedy, Polly, and Guido are in Hawaii, since they thought the series was over, and there's trouble downtown!!" Spritz looked at the monitor which displayed a gigantic monster. Spritz: "Well Okay! Am I by myself??" Francine: "Uh, the animators aren't getting too much fee, so they only felt like drawing you today, Good Luck!" Spritz: "Well this is it, my big moment!" Spritz smirked as he headed towards the oven, and finally blasted from the hidden cannon. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- We once again! turn to our less than hero, Spritz Sweetwater. Spritz gets back into his Pizzaria uniform and he is cleaning to the counter, as the bell was ringing constantly. Spritz: (somersaults) "Pizza Cat Pizzeria, Best Tasting Pizza with less ingredients, how can I serve you?" Pikario: "Hi, I'm Pikario, I'll be having a tuna pizza to go." Spritz: (cheerfully chimed) "Right! In a jiffy!". He rushed in a series of animated jumbles to finally create a Tuna Pizza. Spritz: "Cooked or raw?" Pikario: "Cooked.." Spritz tossed the pizza into the oven. *beep beep beep* Spritz slid over to the pone screen. Francine: "Sorry to bother you again Spritz, but we're having another problem, There's a monster in downtown Tokyo!!" "You've gotta be kidding me! I just finished one last episode!" N: "Yes, but who wants to watch you make pizza? these veiwers want More monster fights, so we're odviously going to provide!!" Spritz: "Well, if its what'll keep this show on air, then okay!" Spritz dashed to the counter again. Spritz: "Sorry, I'll have to leave but, Help yourself to the pizza, its in that oven there. Oh and whatever you do, DO NOT enter this oven." Spritz somersaults jumping into the oven he indicated to Pikario. After a short transformation clip, Spritz blasts from the cannon again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz landed somersaulting. Pikario landed beside him. Spritz sees a large dark blue crow standing on the ledge of a building, blasting things to oblivion with some sort of blaster in his hand. Spritz standing behind the crow. Spritz: "Not if the Pizza Cats can help it. Say goodbye, birdie." Spritz said raising his hand and flooding the Crow with a massive water blow to the back of the head. Spritz: (chuckled) "Now this guy is all washed up...". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz wonders where he left off and goes back to read his last post... Spritz out!!! Spritz Sweetwater: Water Power!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, there you have it, I'm just read where I left off... a water superhero is sweetest, how about that? Spritz, landed somersaulting and standing on a pole. Spritz: "Huh?? Where'd you go??" Bird: "Right behind ya!" The bird cackled, slicing downwards with his mini-katana. Spritz fell hard with a massive cut on his back armour. Spritz: (lept to his feet) "Man, just got it dry cleaned too... Do you have any idea how much I get payed? I hardly never get this thing cleaned!" He screamed shaking his fist The bird glided to a stand still infront of Spritz, probably another lack of work on the Animators again... Bird: (laughed) "I was wondering what that smell was.." Spritz: "I guess you just can't cut it can you..." Spritz growled readying his water blasters. Spritz: "Open that mouth one more time and you'll be takin a bird bath, featherhead! I'm not scared. That's it! you asked for it!" Spritz said smashing the water out. The mysterious crow started to swish his katana around smashing the water away. Crow: "Dont tire me, im just getting warmed up!" He said leaping into the air and coming back down with his katana aimed, at Spritz's head. Spritz Sweetwater: ~Water Power!!!~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Announcer: You do realice that Spritz is in trouble, right? Guido: Yep *keeps shining sword*. So, Spritz can take care of himself for a while. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz:You can't win! *Water splashed towards the bird, smashing the back of the crow's head*. Bird: *On his knees and starting to stand up*: Hold on. Stop, I won't attack... Spritz: That's a relief. Bird: You're strong. Who are you? Spritz: I'm Spritz, the watered down Pizza Cat. Bird: Please to meet you. I am of the new order of Ninja Crows...I am Darklaw, the Ninjetsu Crow. Spritz: Ninjetsu??! That's the same as Ninja isn't it? Darklaw: Yes, but don't question the writer, it's not in your script. Spritz: So, why the sudden change of mood? Darklaw: I have decided I am defeated. So, Until another time, Spritz. *He threw a small black cat bell, that bounced on the ground filling the air with smoke; and apon dissappearing, Darklaw was gone*. Spritz stood on the edge of the building looking over Little Tokyo all heroic-like. Spritz: "Well that's another time the Samerai Pizza Cats have saved this town...I can already hear them thanking me..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, now that Spritz has "disposed" of the dastardly Darklaw, let's move on to something else.... Well, even though our hero is a little confused, I'm sure his keen intellect has already figured out how to get him to a safe ride back to wherever it is he came from. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- As Wex is into the seemingly empty pizzaria, Spritz, just arriving back from battle, zips into a behind the counter possition... Narrator: Boy, this guy doesn't get a break!! Spritz: Not even a lunch break!.... Hi there, Welcome to the Pizzeria Emporium, You want it fast, we make it in a blast...so it might take a while.. Spritz stood there looking over the counter, at the cat. Spritz's eyes pop out for a second. Spritz:Oh geez, forgot the sign!! Sorry, have a look at the menu, I'll be right back!! Spritz jumps under the counter, and leaps over it, with a sign that he posts on the window. Spritz then zips back to his behind the counter spot. Spritz: Oh, and that's a 'Help Wanted' sign, the other emporium wanted me to put up...It seems two of our lead stars left the show...Well, anyways, thats great for us B actors!! ^_^ -Spritz ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wex said, putting the sign back on the window. "I'll just have to be careful that Spritz doesn't find out what I do for a day job..." Wex shifted his pack, which contained two suits of his Pizza Cats's armor and his weapons. He turned back to the counter just as Spritz was getting back. Wex: "Hey bud, you think I could get a job here for a while?" Wex asked as he dug in his pockets for money for the pizza. Wex: "Well, it seems that Wex has decided to join up with Spritz!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz: "Well, If you really want it..." Spritz smiled, taking the money and handing the pizza across the counter. Spritz: "Oh yeah, here's a few complementary Sardeens." He nodded, putting the cash in the till,"Well, I guess we don't need this sign anymore..." Spritz said taking the sign down. After walking out of the backroom with a set of work cloths. Spritz: "Hey you go, when can you start? And if you need a place to stay, feel free to sleep in the back, since you work here now..." Spritz wondered off. Spritz: "I just better go tell Guido we have a new employee, you see he's sorta sleeping away in the basement Level4...so, I better kick him outta bed. He has night shift..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz darted into the room after hearing that familiar laugh, Spritz: (Angry) "Dark--erp, who're you!?" Spritz asked at the crow, almost forgetting he can't give his identity away... Spritz: (Very angry) "Hey!! You're no good are ya!! I'm calling the--" Spritz almost started, but was cut off by Darklaw. Darklaw: "You'll do nothing." Darklaw spun around, hitting Spritz to the wall, and pinning him with five ninja-stars. Again looking at Wex. Wex: "So what do ya say then huh?" Spritz slowly used his PC strength, and let the ninja stars fly off the Wall. Spritz: "I'm outta here!!" He yelled, running to the back room to 'hide'. Darklaw: "HAHA, why don't you go hide in an oven then!!" Darklaw joked, ironically. Spritz smirked, and whispered to himself: "Alright.." Spritz silently slid over to the oven in the back, where he transformed from the pizza parlor cat, to the Samurai Pizza Cat, known as Spritz. Spritz: (Continues more angry) "Hey Darklaw!! I got a bone to pick with you." Spritz said, landing on the side-walk infront of the pizza-parlor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Darklaw: (mocked) "Well then, why don't you put that cold pizza down, and fight little pizza cat???" Darklaw had envaded the palour, attacked Spritz, and was now facing up against Wex. Wex: "See ya bird-brain." Wex said as activated his hover shoes. He zoomed past the stunned crow and out the door just as Spritz had showed up again, this time ready to fight. By now, Darklaw was outside the palour, mushrooms and sauce dripping from his armor. He was facing Spritz. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz watched Wex, preparing the water pressure in his rists. Spritz informed himself : "All wait for that cat to attack..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- If this works, I claim Spritz, cause he's so cool! WATER POWER!!! Spritz Sweetwater.